phantom stone
by applecowmoo
Summary: this is a animal jam story about two siblings named wild and dj. when dj's friend, ember, has her house taken away by the goverment, she moves in with thep two siblings. what would the goverment be doing with embers property?
1. chapter 1

**WELCOME! well hello everybody, im applecowmoo. thank you for being here and reading this fanfic. NOTE: i dont own animal jam. well sit back, relax, and enjoy.**

" _chapter one "_

new neighbors

it was autumn , rain poured down on our old manor . i stood at the windows, my coffee in my hand. the steam from my coffee made the windows a foggy. wild was in the sitting room, watching tv. she was watching the jamaa news. i took a sip of my coffee and walked into the sitting room with wild. I set down my cup on the coffee table. wild looked over at me.

" its getting harder to be in pack these days, with all these new rules, " wild said looking. i looked over at the tv, the news anchor was listing all of the rules.

" ya, now your not aloud to go into the badlands without a permit, " i said watching the tv.

" Iris's clan usaully hunts there, they should get a permit if they want to continue hunting there, " said wild turning from the tv.

" iris and the law aren't very... friendly with eachother, expessualy after what happened in June, " i added on. i picked up my coffee and sipped it slowly.

someone then knocked on the door, i got up from my chair and went over to the front hallway to open the door. i looked through the peephole, i could only see light blond fur. i opened the door slowly, a she-wolf stood on there soaked in rain.

" ember? what are you doing here? " i asked her.

" well... i need a place to stay, they took away my house because they needed the land for " goverment purposes ", " ember said holding up a pick slip of paper. the paper explained that the government of Jamaa needs this plot of land for goverment business.

" oh im sorry this happened ember, you can stay here for as long as it takes to find you a new home. "

" thank you dj! " ember said hugging me, " I'll go get my stuff! " she ran over to her car, and got three suit cases. I walked into the sitting room, wild was still watching tv

" embers here, " i said standing infront of her.

" cool, did she bring jojo with her? " wild asked looking up at me.

" well, yes, she's going to stay with us. the goverment took her house for unknown purposees, " i answered.

" oh ok, she can stay in one of the guest bedrooms, " wild said. ember walked into the sitting room with us.

" hey ember, im sorry about your house. hopefully you'll find a new one, " wild said to ember. ember nodded and sat down.

 _9:30 ( bed time )_

i took ember upstairs to her room, it was on the third floor. ember had her pet mouse, jojo, in her arms.

" good night ember, " i said leaving her to herself.

" g'night dj, thank you for everything, " she said smiling. she then closed the door. i walked down to the secand floor to my room. i walked into my room, climbed into bed, and slowly fell asleep.

 _9:00 ( morning)_

i was woken up by a loud noise coming from outside. i got out of bed and walked over the the window seat. There was a moving truck across the street. i got dressed and went down stairs. no one was down there.

" guess im the First one awake, " i said walking into the kitchen. i put on the coffee pot and made a bagel.

when my coffee and bagel were done, i went to the sun room, i looked out the big window in the sun room. the truck was still there, but now there were two boys. they both had dark brown fur. one of the boys had White lines by his nose, the other had white dots by his nose. a girl then jumped out of the truck, she had pink and light grey dyed fur. her eyes were a sparkling purple. i drank some of my coffee.

" whatcha lookin at dj? " ember said walking into the sun room. she sat down next to me. she looked out the window, then back at me.

" those people just move in? " she asked me.

" ya, I've never seen them before. "

" well maybe we should go meet them, u need friends, dj! " ember said grabbing my hand.

" I-I have plenty friends, like you and iris, but it wouldn't hurt to say hi, " i said getting up.

ember and i walked outside, the grass was still wet from yesterday. it was now sunny. i had my coffee in my hand. we crossed the street, and walked to the truck. the two boys and the girl were still by the truck. we walked up to them.

" hello, im dj whimbly, i live across the street with my sister, wild, " i said greeting the new neighbors.

" hai, im ember! im staying with dj for awhile! "

" oh hey, im teddy, this is my brother lucky and my sister bailey, " the boy with the white lines under his nose.

" hey, im bailey. its nice to meet you ember and dj, " the one with the pink dyed hair.

" hi... im lucky, these are my siblings. its a pleasure to meet you! " the other boy said. teddy looked over at me and smilied.

" so you live in that big house with just your sister? " teddy asked.

" ya, my parents moved to apondale, but my little cousin stays with us in the summer, " i answered.

" well do you at least have a pet? " asked bailey.

" my sister has a pig named Hercules. "

" still sounds pretty lonely, maybe you should get like a room mate or at least your own pet, " lucky added on.

" embers kinda my room mate... well until she finds a new house, " i said to the three. ember just stood there, drinking my coffee, that she took from my hand.

" i think dj needs something more then a room mate, " teddy said to lucky and bailey. They both nodded.

" well its nice meeting you three! " ember said.

" bye ember and dj! " Teddy and Bailey said waving.

" bye dj... bye ember, " lucky said waving. As i began walking, teddy slipped a piece of paper into my hand. I looked back at him, he nodded at me.

 _back at whimbly manor_

ember and wild had left to go shopping. i was alone with Hercules the pig. i was sitting in the third floor parlor. the tv screen was blank. all i had with me was a book and a smoothie that wild had got me before she had left. i was thinking about what teddy had said to me. was i lonely? i held the piece of paper that teddy had gave me, i hadn't looked at it yet.

I sighed, it was silent in the manor. i looked at my phone, i had no messages. Then Hercules waddled in, he oinked cheerfully.

" hey herc, " i said to the little pig. Hercules jumped up onto my lap.

" you hungry? i sure am, " i said to the pig. I picked up Hercules, and carried him down stairs.

I made two sandwitches for us. i also got some two cherry ice pops. We then walked into the dinning room. it was just a pig and me at the long table. i went onto my phone. i was about yo check the jammer wall when someone burst through the door.

" DJ! WHERE ARE YOU?! " the voice yelled from the front hallway.


	2. chapter 2 iris

**CHAPTER TWO! HOPE YOU BROS LIKED CHAPTER ONE! NOW A LITTLE FACTS ABOUT ME! MY AJPW USERNAME IS CATSARECUTEANDFUNNY6! IF U WANT TO BUDDY ME GO AHEAD, I'M NOT FORCING YOU ] NOW LET'S GET IT TO THIS! SIT BACK, RELAX, AND ENJOY!**

 _chapter 2 ' iris '_

 _DINNING ROOM_

" DJ! WHERE ARE YOU?! " the voice yelled from the front hallway. I nearly jumped out of my fur. Hercules ran out of the room in fear. I got out of my chair, and slowly walked into the hallway. i cracked the door open a little bit, i could make out dark grey fur and piercing green eyes.

" I-Iris is that you? " i said, the door still only opened a bit.

" dj! " it was iris standing in the hallway.

" iris? why didn't you call me? why are you yelling like a mad man? " i said opening the door all the way. A dark grey snow leopard stood there infront of me. The snow leopard wore a flower crown, black boots, and a brown sweater.

" i didn't have time! this is URGEN! " iris yelled.

" oh, well what do you need to tell me? " i said calmly.

" i saw one of them! in the forest, it attacked on of my clan members! i now have to move my base, i can't loose any clan members, especially since winter is approaching! " iris said worriedly.

" what's it? do you mean a phantom?! " iris nodded quickly, " well you should report that to the central! "

" i can't do that, dj. remember i dont have permit to have my base by the badlands! " iris said, she still sounded worried.

" then move base until winters over, so when winters over and the trees are in bloom the phantoms should be gone by then! " i said.

" dj, your right. I need to go tell leo to start packing up base, " iris said opening the door.

" wait! im coming to! " i said grabbing my light blue Sweater. we walked over to my old yellow car, got in, and started driving.

" so dj, can i ask you a question? " iris asked.

" duh of course! " i said focussing on the road.

" do you ever miss oz? " iris asked turining to me.

" ya... of course I do, iris. Oz was special to me. "

" ya i know, but ever since what happened to oz, you've been... different, " iris said.

" i just miss him so much, that's all, " i said holding tears back.

" i was just thinking, maybe you need someone like oz again, "

" why would you think that? " i said sternly.

" well i saw that boy across the street, he looked nice, " iris said, now looking out the window.

" oh, you mean teddy or lucky? " i said.

" he had white lines under his nose, "

" oh that was teddy, he's nice, but he's just a friend, " i said glancing over at iris.

" oh... ok, " iris said. Neither of us talked the rest of the way.

When we got there, Iris led the way to her camp. Sticks broke under my paws.

" are we close yet? " i asked.

" almost! " there was a breeze, my sweater kept me warm though. Then i saw a fire, and then i saw other snow leopards.

We were now in iris's camp.

 **WELL THATS THE END OF CHAPTER 2! THANK YOU FOR READING!**


End file.
